Fearless
by Princess Of Darkness12
Summary: Set in S1. Wonder Warrior brings his protégé Casey Sandsmark to the Young Justice team, knowing it would be good for him to be on a team and be a normal teenage boy at the same time. Casey starts listening to stories of how his mentor became Wonder Warrior and starts to appreciate him more. (Genderbend Oneshot)


**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Justice League or Young Justice and all features belonging to DC Comics.  
_**

**_Constrictive criticism is welcome, it's a two way street. Pointers and tips will really be beneficial. There might be some grammatical errors so pointers are helpful._**

_**My writing isn't the best nor have I done genderbend before so it's a first for everything. This was inspired by fanfic named Temper which is a good short story so I wanted to do a genderbend version.  
**_

* * *

**Fearless**

The storm outside of Mount Justice raged, as if there was a cyclone. It was also equally bad, as the team had to be stuck in the cave, only entertaining themselves. Before the storm, Wonder Warrior was chosen to be the den father for the day, as he and Red Tornado would be switching shifts on Monitor Duty.

The reason was because Daniel Prince was keen on expanding his knowledge on young women, as he didn't have a clue, growing up in the male warrior culture of Sparta, it didn't give him much time to learn about the female gender properly, even though the League was full of women.

The Spartan Prince had never been around children since he left his island. Daniel liked the isolated space the cave had, it was roomy and there were no one to bother him. Sometimes, being in the human world made him miss Sparta.

Daniel missed the warrior culture at home, his Spartan brothers who would disobey their King Hippolytus when it came to the subject of allowing women on their land. The warrior prince knew his father has hateful for women, as he thought they were all wicked and cruel like Medusa and the Sirens.

The Spartan Prince thought it was a good idea to introduce his protégé Casey Sandsmark into the team since it was a good chance for him to be part of a team. Daniel liked the boy, as he was like the little brother he never had.

It rained heavily outside, as the storm wasn't that bad. It reminded Daniel of how bad storms are a sign of Zeus's anger and fury, mainly directed at his oaf of a son named Hercules. Daniel had also thought of a smart idea to allow the team to have their own Green Lantern since the League had two.

"If I was older, could I be a Spartan warrior, like you" Casey asked, all fanboyish, even though Daniel didn't like it because it was childish

"Being a warrior is dangerous, even in Sparta" Daniel replied surely

"So, it's not much fun"

"No, it's full of responsibility and to have absolute loyalty to my father, the king"

"Didn't know your old man was a king?"

"It's complicated, young man"

"What's the purpose of being on this team?"

"To gain social interactions skills with other people, you will need them in the future"

"Why"

"One day, I might not be able to be Wonder Warrior anymore so if Donnie and I perish, then you shall take the mantle"

"Isn't Donnie like your half-brother?"

"It's a strange situation"

Daniel liked spending time with his protégé, unlike the other mentors; he was a big brother and a father figure to Casey. From time to time, Daniel never talked about his little brother Don Troy, who carried the name Troio; they had a building relationship, even though they didn't know each other properly so he had two protégés.

Wonder Warrior had reserves when it came to being the 'den father' of the team for the day. He had no idea of how to keep the girls out of trouble and mischief, since he rarely saw them through the day because he wasn't the type to be overbearing or controlling.

Daniel wanted to gain the trust of the girls, even though the boys liked having him around to ease the feminine tension in the cave. The Spartan Prince grew to like Apollo, as he was an excellent archer and was named after the God of Light and Truth.

* * *

The man overheard the girls talking about boys and how they can be very oblivious to their feelings. Daniel wondered if Casey had settled into the team finely, he was quite over protective of his protégé, as he learned about the evils of woman from his father in his youth but times were different.

Daniel had seen tensions between Don and Casey, as both guys competed against each to see who had the warrior prince's favour. The Spartan had always put his little brother first, even though Casey was like a son to him.

"Got any cool stories to tell" Casey asked, curious to know about how his mentor became so cool

"There was a war in my father's youth between the Spartans and the Furies, they were creatures made to attract the attention of men and lead them towards death" Daniel replied sourly

"Who was their leader?"

"They had a temporary alliance with Medusa, the evil woman with serpents for hair; she was cursed by Athena into ugliness because of a bitter dispute"

"How could a woman be evil in your world, no offense?"

"My father King Hippolytus taught my Spartan brothers and I the evil and deceitful nature of woman, as Medusa was an example of such"

"Were there any women on the island?"

"Not so much, my father never liked to be in the company of a woman or any for that matter"

"Did you have a girlfriend?"

"Who told you I had?"

"Black Condor said you had a girlfriend back home"

"So did he"

"There's no point lying about it"

"There was a girl, she wasn't like the average, and she was a warrior woman named Malia"

"Did you like her?"

"Yes I did"

Daniel felt confident in telling these stories to his protégé, as it will teach Casey how life is dangerous for a Spartan warrior and how jaded the views on women were in his world. The Spartan Prince ran a hand through his dark hair, he trusted Casey, as he was a responsible young man and a good sidekick to him.

"Did you love her?" Casey asked, walking beside his mentor, as they were touring the cave so he could get familiar with the space

"Malia was my first love, she maybe a warrior but she was kind and gentle" Daniel replied sheepishly

"Was she really butch, being a warrior?"

"No, she was a womanly warrior, even though she liked to fight people bigger than her"

"What happened?"

"Well, young man. Being a prince carried a heavy burden on my shoulders towards my Spartan brothers. Some of them turned on me because I loved her"

"Why, that's dumb"

"Malia left the island, as some of my brothers were hostile to her, blaming her for my lack of focus. So we ended things"

"But wasn't she your first love, like your destined soulmate?"

"Malia and I had to end things; it was for the best and a selfless duty"

"Are most Spartans douchebags?"

"The ones, who are ignorant to how all women, are not evil and jealous like Medusa"

"So you learned about girls over here"

"It was a good learning experience"

Wonder Warrior knew Casey was a smart kid. Daniel was only telling his sidekick his stories because it would be a good learning lesson for Casey, to see what being a Spartan is really like, the intense training into being a warrior and the culture they have on the island.

The warrior prince didn't like the memories of his Spartan brothers turning on him because he had fallen in love with someone, as a prince and a future king; duty came first before anything else. Daniel felt a void in his heart; he still missed his dark haired warrior woman at home.

Daniel wanted to be a good mentor for Casey and Don, even though he knew one of his own mentors Ares turned on him to pursue evil aspirations, of turning some of his fellow Spartan warriors into his own soldiers to try and defeat Zeus. Those aims were foolish and will end in death.

"Who were your mentors growing up?" Casey asked, wanting to know the answers

"I had Poseidon and Hermes in my youth" Daniel replied proudly

"What would a sea god and a messenger teach you?"

"Poseidon taught me how to have respect and value for people, practically women. Hermes taught me humility and how to have a good heart"

"Why do you have to be all sloppy and girly, man?" the protégé complained with his arms crossed

"It's the lessons you learn in life, young man"

"Did Zeus try to adopt you?"

"Where did you hear it from?"

"Don told me, he got it from Batwoman" Casey suggested, which caused his manly, warrior mentor to blush through his cheeks and get flustered by the thought of the Dark Dame

"Why are you blushing, old man?"

"It's none of your concern"

"Damn, man. You so have a crush on the woman in black"

"Casey, I suggest you keep it to yourself"

"Why, are you scared to ask her out?"

"No, it's to do with my history specifically with women, as it hasn't been good"

Daniel regretted encouraging Casey of his own personal dilemma. The warrior prince didn't want to tell anyone about his supposed feelings for a woman with no superpowers; he didn't want to pursue it because of the rumours from Hunter and Black Condor of how she doesn't want to romance with anyone because of her obsession with being focused on missions and the League.

* * *

The thought of Breanna Wayne made his blush like an adolescent girl. The woman was a beauty, as she reminded him of Stephanie Trevor, the woman soldier he had to escort of Sparta before some of the men got any funny ideas, as most women on the island were used as sex slaves or broodmares to future Spartan warriors.

Daniel was a mighty warrior prince; he had been blessed by the gods with their strengths and looks. However Daniel had to learn some humility and how to have respect for mankind, as one day he would be protecting them from mythical enemies.

"How did you learn how to fight?" Casey asked eagerly, with wide eyes

"From Ares, the God of War, if you want to believe it" Daniel replied nervously, not wanting to remind himself of the mentor who became his enemy

"I thought he was your enemy"

"Before he concerned himself with claiming the throne of Olympus, he taught me how to be a warrior"

"What happened between the two of you?"

"Zeus wanted to adopt me, he thought I would be a good son since his own were not favourable in his eyes"

"Did you accept?"

"My father wouldn't allow it, ignoring the wishes of his patron god"

"How, your dad must be a badass to say no to a thunder god"

"He feared nothing, and was a man who cared for his subjects"

"Who did you love the most, Malia or Stephanie?"

"Who told you about Stephanie?"

"Donnie did, he said you blushed like a girl around her"

"I must speak with my brother about this later"

"Come on, who was the best"

"I didn't have a favourite; both women had importance in my life. Malia taught me how women were beyond the evils of Medusa and the Sirens. Stephanie taught me how women of the human world wanted to be equal to men"

Daniel knew Casey was a teenage boy, he would be experiencing affections for girls his age, which means Daniel will have to be the man and tell him the truth of how relationships can be complicated when he is the protégé of a Spartan Prince, who defeated Hercules in single combat and had left his homeland to fight for justice.

"How did it feel to leave home for the first time?" Casey asked, wondering how his mentor settled into the human world

"It was foreign to me how different the world was, compared to Sparta" Daniel replied knowingly

"Is your homeland small?"

"It's mostly concealed from human eyes; to us it's always there"

"Cool, like a magic cloak"

"Yes, as our patron god protects us from the evils of mankind"

"What happened to Stephanie?"

"She moved on, the situation was complicated"

"How"

"I am a Spartan, a warrior prince and Stephanie was an ordinary human whom both things couldn't mix without complications"

"It's nice talking with you. Apollo has some cool arrows he wants to show me"

"Go ahead, young man"

Casey was cool with Wonder Warrior's fancy talk, being a warrior prince and everything; sometimes it annoyed him because he didn't understand, as Don Troy did. On the other hand, Daniel allowed for his protégé blow off steam and having fun with the other boys since there were only four on the team.

Daniel had convinced Casey's father Henry Sandsmark allowed him to teach the young man to control his powers. It seemed being an only child made Casey feel isolated and lonely so another male figure in his life would be positive.

Henry was a single father and thought Daniel would be a positive role model for him.

Wonder Warrior would take on Casey's advice when it came to women. Daniel had to stop denying his feelings for Breanna, even though he still thinks of the first two women, who changed his life for the better.

Daniel thought if Red Tornado had returned the next day, then he wondered if Superwoman could help him along with his love conquest, since she was Batwoman's best friend and close confidant so she would be the perfect person to assist him in his attempts to woo the Dark Dame without getting beaten up.

Daniel knew Casey was no Spartan, like Don or himself, who had the training of the Spartan warriors, but the boy had power which needed to be controlled and wielded properly, so he could be a warrior too.

The warrior prince pulled out his sword out of his scabbard. The silver, shiny metal weapon in his hands symbolised how he was Daniel Prince, champion of Sparta and member of the Justice League. He was also a mentor to Don and Casey, who had Spartan powers and the skills to be warriors in the future.


End file.
